The present invention relates to telemetry systems for use in wellbore operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to telemetry systems for providing power to downhole operations and/or for passing signals between a position in a wellbore penetrating a subterranean formation and a surface unit
Wells are generally drilled into the ground to recover natural deposits of hydrocarbons and other desirable materials trapped in geological formations in the Earth's crust. A well is typically drilled by advancing a drill bit into the earth. The drill bit is attached to the lower end of a “drill string” suspended from a drilling rig. The drill string is a long string of sections of drill pipe that are connected together end-to-end to form a long shaft for driving the drill bit further into the earth. A bottom hole assembly (BHA) containing various instrumentation and/or mechanisms is typically provided above the drill bit. Drilling fluid, or mud, is typically pumped down through the drill string to the drill bit. The drilling fluid lubricates and cools the drill bit, and it carries drill cuttings back to the surface in the annulus between the drill string and the borehole wall.
During conventional measurement while drilling (MWD) or logging while drilling (LWD) operations, signals are passed between a surface unit and the BHA to transmit, for example commands and information. Typically, the surface unit receives information from the BHA and sends command signals in response thereto. Communication or telemetry systems have been developed to provide techniques for generating, passing and receiving such signals. An example of a typical telemetry system used involves mud-pulse telemetry that uses the drill pipe as an acoustic conduit for mud pulse telemetry. With mud pulse telemetry, mud is passed from a surface mud pit and through the pipes to the bit. The mud exits the bit and is used to contain formation pressure, cool the bit and lift drill cuttings from the borehole. This same mud flow is selectively altered to create pressure pulses at a frequency detectable at the surface and downhole. Typically, the operating frequency is in the order 1-3 bits/sec, but can fall within the range of 0.5 to 6 bits/sec. An example of mud pulse telemetry is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,164, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated.
In conventional drilling, a well is drilled to a selected depth, and then the wellbore is typically lined with a larger-diameter pipe, usually called casing. Casing typically consists of casing sections connected end-to-end, similar to the way drill pipe is connected. To accomplish this, the drill string and the drill bit are removed from the borehole in a process called “tripping.” Once the drill string and bit are removed, the casing is lowered into the well and cemented in place. The casing protects the well from collapse and isolates the subterranean formations from each other. After the casing is in place, drilling may continue or the well may be completed depending on the situation.
Conventional drilling typically includes a series of drilling, tripping, casing and cementing, and then drilling again to deepen the borehole. This process is very time consuming and costly. Additionally, other problems are often encountered when tripping the drill string. For example, the drill string may get caught up in the borehole while it is being removed. These problems require additional time and expense to correct.
The term “casing drilling” refers to the use of a casing string in place of a drill string. Like the drill string, a chain of casing sections are connected end-to-end to form a casing string. The BHA and the drill bit are connected to the lower end of a casing string, and the well is drilled using the casing string to transmit drilling fluid, as well as axial and rotational forces, to the drill bit. Upon completion of drilling, the casing string may then be cemented in place to form the casing for the wellbore. Casing drilling enables the well to be simultaneously drilled and cased. Examples of such casing drilling are provide in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,033, US Patent Application No. 20040104051 and PCT Patent Application No. WO00/50730, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Despite the advances in casing drilling technology, current casing drilling systems are unable to provide high speed communication between the surface and the bottom hole assembly. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method to provide a casing drilling system with high speed, low attenuation rate and/or enhanced band width signal capabilities.